heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie
Kyrie who drink from the water of the wellsprings, became stronger in body and mind, their wings grow to a wondrous size, they gain mystical powers, and they stop aging. However they have to drink from the wellspring often, or else the powers faded. They became a super-species, taking the name of Valkyrie. Thormun found the first wellspring sixty-some years ago by accident, in the Tarn of Volsunga. Inevitably,a violent struggle began over the precious waters. Thormun fled from the war in hiding, but returned to scout for Jandar after Utgar's army had invaded his hometown of Tealeron. Thormun said this in his journals: War is everywhere, and its dangers multiply as Utgar's army grows in size and ferocity. I underestimated Utgar's savagery and hunger for power. His massive, tireless, well-prepared armies attack relentlessly, with little or no warning, and leave a sickening path of destruction in their wake. Known Valkyrie There are many Valkyrie scattered throughout Valhalla, but only six of them have been recognized by the High Counsel of the Archkyrie. The others mentioned in campaign settings not associated with these six may operate under their own agendas, not summoning enough to constitute true threats and are only leaders or warbands or raiding parties, or simply are war criminals scattered throughout the land that are taking advantage of the current conflict. The five Archkyrie that assumed the mantle of Valkyrie General are Jandar, Einar, Ullar, Vydar, and Utgar. They each control their own territories and massive armies. When the Volcarren Landbridge was discovered, and the Valkyrie Alliance sent Sgt. Drake Alexander and other members of a scouting band into the south to determine the location of the seventh wellspring in Jandar's visions, Aquilla was encountered as being the leader of the mysterious Moon Tribe of Kyrie and owner of her own wellspring, as well as her own army of units from other worlds. She has summoned them to take out the Marro plague that is thriving in the heat of the native jungles. During this Marro plague, Utgar found various access points into the region underneath the surface land of Valhalla, and recieved numerous visions of various races native to two new worlds, known as Toril and Eberron. Both worlds contained beings very familiar with underground regions and the powers they hold, and Utgar began a third campaign to reign these underground regions to his control. In both worlds, their native underground regions are referred to as the Underdark, and the name carried with its inhabitants to Valhalla. As a part of this campaign, the sorceress of Lolth, Estivara, managed to create a ritual that bestowed the powers of the Valkyrie to a new Kyrie, named Valkrill. The wellspring's power was generated by the blood of several sacrifices, and the presence of the ancient artifacts of the civilization that built the wellspring devices, combined with the wicked magic of Lolth worshippers. This might mean Valkrill has much more of an advantage than the other Valkyrie, whose origin constituted in their political status and partaking of the waters, not an additional dark magic ritual. Category:Valkyrie Generals Category:Wellsprings Category:Valhalla Category:Lore Category:Species